In Midnight With You
by Lady Ze
Summary: YUNJAE STORY :: Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?
1. Prolog

**In Midnight With You  
><strong>

**Prolog**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p><strong>Jaejoong POV<strong>

"Satu porsi _steak_ dan satu cangkir coklat hangat." Pelan-pelan aku meletakkan pesanan seorang nona muda yang sibuk dengan laptop-nya di atas meja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Nona?"

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih." jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Sepertinya nona muda ini adalah seorang penulis novel.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Aku segera beranjak meninggalkan meja nona muda itu. Di sudut _cafe_, Tuan Shim si pemilik cafe tersenyum kepadaku. Aku rasa pekerjaanku cukup baik di minggu pertamaku bekerja.

Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku lahir dan besar di sebuah kota kecil bernama Gongju. Setelah lulus SMA, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Kota Seoul dan bekerja di _cafe_ milik kenalan ahjumma-ku. _Cafe_ ini buka dua puluh empat jam, dan di minggu pertamaku aku mendapat giliran kerja malam. Biasanya di malam hari seperti ini, _cafe_ dipenuhi oleh penulis novel yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Jaejoong." Tuan Shim menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap aku tidak memecahkan piring atau gelas di minggu pertama bekerja."

Tuan Shim tertawa. "Ya, kau akan terlibat masalah bila melakukannya. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku tahu kau belum makan malam."

Tuan Shim memang pria yang baik. Dia adalah pria berumur setengah abad namun penampilannya selalu seperti anak muda. Dia sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya dan dia membuka _cafe_ ini untuk menghabiskan hari tua-nya. Yang kudengar dari teman kerjaku, Tuan Shim menjadi _workaholic_ setelah istrinya meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Shim." Aku langsung menuju dapur _cafe_ ini. Jika berjalan lurus, maka ada sebuah pintu menuju loker barang dan tempat istirahat karyawan yang cukup luas.

"Ah, akhirnya kamu beristirahat juga, Jaejoong. Apa banyak pelanggan di depan?" tanya seorang teman kerjaku.

"Lumayan, Yoochun. Seperti biasa, penuh dengan laptop dan otak yang kusut." Aku terkekeh.

"Jangan meremehkan seorang penulis novel, Jaejoong. Mereka adalah orang yang pintar. Sekarang makanlah bersamaku."

"Iya, Yoochun."

Yoochun adalah pria yang baik. Sudah memasuki tahun kedua dia bekerja di _cafe_ ini. Yoochun sendiri bercita-cita memiliki _cafe_ sendiri. Tapi karena terbentur masalah keuangan, Yoochun tidak bisa melaksanakan cita-citanya itu.

"Besok kita sama-sama libur, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar bersama?" tawar Yoochun.

"Kemana?"

"Ke bar. Lalu menggoda wanita."

Aku memutar bola mataku. Ini dia sifat buruk Yoochun. Alkohol dan wanita, hal yang membuatnya boros.

"Tidak, aku ingin membersihkan _flat_-ku."

Yoochun mendesah. Setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Dia tahu kalau aku tidak suka ke bar. Tapi dia selalu mengajakku. Mungkin suatu hari dia berharap aku menerima ajakannya. Oh, tidak dan terima kasih!

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Aku dan Yoochun sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa, Tuan Shim. Sebentar lagi kami selesai." jawabku.

"Aku rasa Tiffany kewalahan menangani tamu _cafe_ ini sendirian. Aku harap kalian bisa membantunya."

"Iya, Tuan Shim." Aku cepat-cepat meminum air putihku dan segera menuju _cafe_. Aku meringis melihat Tiffany yang bolak-balik mencatat dan mengantar pesanan tamu _cafe_.

Lalu aku melihat meja nomor tiga. Seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam menunduk melihat buku menu. Belum tersedia apapun di atas mejanya. Dengan langkah semangat, aku mendatanginya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan. Apa pesanan anda?" tanyaku dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin segelas anggur merah." katanya dengan suara berat. Pria ini masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak." Hawa dingin menerpa leherku ketika ia berkata tidak.

"Tidak memesan makanan?"

Pria itu menaruh buku menu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku tertegun melihat wajahnya yang begitu tegas dan tampan.

"Apa kamu bisa merekomendasikan untukku?"

Suaranya yang dingin dan terkesan berat menyadarkanku. "_Barbeque steak_ menu spesial kami hari ini."

"Ya, aku pesan itu." katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku bersumpah kalau jiwaku terhisap oleh tatapan matanya yang tajam.

* * *

><p>"Siapa pria di meja nomor tiga itu? Sepertinya dia orang baru. Dia tampan." Tiffany menyempatkan bertanya kepadaku ketika kami sama-sama menunggu pesanan tamu <em>cafe<em>.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau beruntung sekali, Jaejoong."

"Beruntung?"

"Mendapat tamu se-tampan dia di tengah malam." Tiffany terkekeh. "Biasanya hanya orang-orang bermata panda yang datang."

"Ya, mungkin saja." Pesanan tamu _cafe_ kami telah siap. Aku dan Tiffany sama-sama menaruh di atas nampan.

"Ajak dia mengobrol. Kalau bisa minta nomor ponselnya untukku." Tiffany terkekeh sebelum mengantar pesanan tamu cafe.

"Aku tidak janji." kataku.

Aku dan Tiffany berjalan berlawanan arah. Tiffany mengantar pesanan untuk tamu _cafe_ yang duduk di luar.

Aku berjalan agak cepat menuju meja nomor tiga, tempat pria itu.

"Permisi, Tuan. Satu porsi _barbeque steak_ dan segelas anggur merah." kataku dengan ramah.

Dia bergumam dan kali ini dia menunduk karena sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Hawa dingin kembali menerpa leherku ketika ia berkata tidak. Kali ini tubuhku ikut merinding.

"Baiklah. Panggil saya kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu lagi. Nama saya Kim Jaejoong. Sepertinya anda orang baru di kota ini." kataku dengan ramah.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Namaku Jung Yunho. Aku memang orang baru di kota ini." Aku lagi-lagi tertegun ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mataku. Kali ini ia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku ingin menampar pipiku sendiri karena sudah berkali-kali memuja pria ini.

"Ka—kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Tuan Jung."

* * *

><p>Semua tamu <em>cafe<em> telah mendapatkan pesanannya masing-masing. Aku dan Tiffany sama-sama duduk di belakang bar _cafe_ ini.

"Bagaimana? Kamu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" tanya Tiffany terburu-buru.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Aku akan terlihat seperti seorang _gay_ bila meminta nomor ponselnya, Tiffany." Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya mengetahui namanya."

"Siapa? Siapa namanya?" tanya Tiffany masih terburu-buru.

"Namanya Jung Yunho dan dia baru di kota ini."

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus? Pria tampan dan sendiri seperti dia baru di kota ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengajaknya berkeliling kota."

"Oh Astaga!"

"Jaejoong. Pria nomor tiga mencarimu." Yoochun sedikit berteriak dari meja kasir di sebelah bar ini.

"Ya, sebentar." Aku berdiri dari duduk dan merapikan pakaian kerjaku. "_Bye_, Tiffany." Aku menggoda dan mengedipkan mata kepada Tiffany. Pandangan matanya seolah berkata 'Biar aku saja yang menangani pria tampan itu.'

Aku berjalan menuju meja nomor tiga yang ditempati oleh pria yang kuketahui namanya, Jung Yunho.

"Permisi, Tuan Jung. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?"

"Aku ingin anggur merah lagi. Kali ini dua gelas anggur merah."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa dia mengundang seseorang ke _cafe_ ini? Bila itu benar dan seseorang itu adalah wanita, Tiffany pasti hanya bisa menggigit jarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menuju bar. Tiffany masih duduk di sana sendirian.

"Apa yang dia pesan?" tanya Tiffany.

"Dia memesan dua gelas anggur merah."

"Dua gelas? Apa dia bersama seseorang?" tanya Tiffany terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Dengan cepat aku menuangkan anggur merah. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

Aku kembali menuju pria itu. Lalu menaruh dua gelas anggur merah di atas mejanya.

"Sedang kencan di tengah malam, Tuan Jung?" Aku bercanda kepadanya. Sekedar mencairkan suasana dingin ini.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu minum bersamaku." katanya dengan senyumannya yang mempesona.

"E—eh? Aku sedang bekerja." Aku terkejut dan menjadi gugup. Apa pria ini _gay_?

"Sebentar saja. Apa aku perlu izin dengan atasanmu?"

Aku menelan ludah gugup. "Tidak perlu. Saya akan menemani anda, Tuan Jung."

Sedikit kaku, aku duduk di depannya. Matanya yang tajam terus mengikuti pergerakanku.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak memiliki niat jahat." gumamnya.

"Maafkan saya. Hanya saja saya tidak pernah menemani seorang tamu cafe."

Pria bernama Yunho ini bergumam. "Silahkan." Dia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan meminumnya. Aku pun mengikutinya, aku hanya minum sedikit. Aku takut mabuk. Aku masih dalam jam kerja sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku orang baru di kota ini?"

"Saya tidak pernah melihat anda ke _cafe_ ini sebelumnya. Jadi saya pikir anda adalah orang baru, Tuan Jung.

"Cukup panggil aku Yunho atau hyung." Dia tersenyum. "Tidak usah terlalu formal."

"O—oke, hyung. Aku rasa kamu lebih tua dariku." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku tahu itu." Yunho tersenyum misterius. "Karena aku orang baru di kota ini, maukah kamu menceritakan tempat-tempat indah di kota ini?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Dia tersenyum sambil meminum kembali anggur merahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku baru seminggu di kota ini, hyung. Bila kau ingin mengetahui tempat-tempat yang indah, aku bisa menyuruh teman kerjaku menceritakan kepadamu."

"Tidak." Tubuhku kembali merinding. Sudah tiga kali dia berkata tidak dan hawa dingin menerpa leherku. "Jadi, kamu berasal darimana?"

"Aku berasal dari kota kecil bernama Gongju. Dan kamu, hyung?"

"Aku berasal dari kota yang sangat jauh. Bukan dari Korea."

"Dimana itu?" tanyaku. Aku rasa percakapan kami mulai tidak terasa kaku lagi.

"Aku dari Vatikan."

"Roma? Jauh sekali. Tapi kenapa hyung bisa berbahasa Korea?"

"Itu karena umma-ku orang Korea."

"Oh,apa keluarga hyung tinggal disana?"

"Dulu, sekarang aku dan keluargaku pindah ke Korea tadi sore. Ketika aku berjalan-jalan, aku melihat _cafe_ indah ini. Membuatku penasaran dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar." kata Yunho dengan tersenyum. Ia meminum anggur merahnya dan kali ini tidak ada sisa lagi di gelasnya. "Nah, karena anggurku sudah habis, sepertinya kau telah selesai menemaniku minum. Terima kasih, Kim Jaejoong."

Aku tersipu malu karena pria ini menyebut namaku dengan lembut. Sebuah getaran halus menyentuh jantungku. Kami memang sama-sama pria, tapi entah kenapa dia bersikap lembut dan seperti menganggapku seorang wanita.

"Sama-sama, Yunho hyung." Aku berdiri sambil merapikan meja. Yunho masih duduk dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won.

"Hyung bisa bayar di kasir." kataku ketika ia ingin memberikan uang kepadaku.

"Ambil saja. Itu adalah _tips_ untukmu." Yunho menaruh lembaran won yang cukup banyak di atas nampan milikku. Dia pergi melewatiku menuju meja kasir. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan aku sangat menyukainya.

Saat itu aku langsung cepat-cepat ke meja kasir. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Terima kasih banyak telah datang ke _cafe_ kami. Aku harap hyung kembali lagi." kataku. Aku membungkuk kemudian menatapnya dari balik meja kasir di sebelah Yoochun.

"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali. Dan kamu harus menemaniku minum, Jaejoong. Sampai jumpa."

Senyumannya kali ini terlihat sangat tampan, namun masih menyimpan sedikit misterius. Dia pergi meninggalkan _cafe_ dengan diriku yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau melamun, eoh?"

Aku hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang kupegang ketika Yoochun menyenggol sikutku.

"Ma—af." Dengan cepat aku menuju dapur dan menaruh piring kotor. Lalu kembali ke depan. Sebentar lagi jam kerjaku akan berakhir, dua jam lagi. Ternyata aku menghabiskan waktu yang lama ketika mengobrol dengan pria misterius bernama Jung Yunho itu.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Review?

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>:

Cerita ini adalah cerita _fantasy_ dan _Vampire Romance_ pertama saya. Saya mencoba membuat sesuatu yang berbeda dan menantang diri saya sendiri. Saya berharap cerita ini akan menarik untuk _readers_ yang telah membaca. Terima kasih.

**Salam hangat**

**Lady Ze**


	2. Chapter 1

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>"Ne, appa. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf baru menghubungi appa. Aku baru libur kerja hari ini."<p>

"_Jagalah kesehatanmu, Joongie. Hanya kamu yang appa punya sekarang."_

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara appa-nya yang bergetar. Jaejoong bisa memastikan bahwa mata tua appa-nya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Jangan menangis, appa. Jagalah kesehatan appa juga. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Kalau bisa appa berhenti kerja saja."

"_Aniya, appa masih kuat untuk bekerja."_

Jaejoong mendengus kecil. Dia sangat khawatir dengan kesehatan appa-nya. Appa-nya yang sudah berumur lima puluh tiga tahun masih bekerja sebagai petani sayur di Gongju.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lelah, appa. Aku akan mengirim uang untuk appa hari ini. Aku baru saja mendapat gaji pertama."

"_Tidak usah, nak. Tabung saja uang itu, Joongie. Appa masih bisa membiayai diri appa sendiri."_

"Appa benar-benar keras kepala, ya?" Jaejoong sedikit menggeram. "Aku tetap akan mengirim uang untuk appa. Appa saja yang menabung uang itu."

Jaejoong mendengar appa-nya tertawa di seberang sana. _"Baiklah, kau juga keras kepala seperti appa. Hanya umma-mu yang bisa memisahkan kita, Joongie."_

Jaejoong tersenyum sebentar. Kemudian raut wajahnya menjadi murung. "Sampaikan salamku kepada umma bila appa mengunjungi makam umma. Katakan kalau aku sangat mencintai umma."

"_Ne, Joongie."_ suara appa-nya melembut. Keheningan beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan diantara mereka hingga appa-nya berkata. _"Ah! Appa tutup dulu, ya? Appa harus kembali bekerja, Joongie."_

"Ya, appa! Aku sangat menyayangimu, appa!"

"_Appa juga sangat menyayangimu, Joongie."_

Setelah itu percakapan diantara mereka terputus. Tuan Kim memutuskan sambungan telepon. Jaejoong menghela nafas sangat panjang setelah percakapan singkat diantara appa-nya. Jaejoong selalu merasa khawatir terhadap appa-nya yang sudah tua dan hidup sendiri di Gongju.

Dulu, sebelum Jaejoong mengadu nasib di kota besar seperti Seoul, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan kota kelahirannya. Setelah kematian umma-nya ketika Jaejoong kelas tiga SMA, Jaejoong hanya ingin menemani appa-nya di Gongju. Bekerja apa adanya di kota kecil sana. Tapi, ahjumma-nya yang tinggal di Seoul menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di _cafe_ milik temannya. Tepatnya _cafe_ milik Tuan Shim.

Dengan persetujuan dari Tuan Kim yang selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju Seoul meninggalkan sejuta kenangan disana.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kalau appa baik-baik saja." gumam Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari senja menusuk masuk ke dalam <em>flat<em> kecil milik Jaejoong. Tidak terasa hari menjelang malam. Seharian ini Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu liburnya untuk membersihkan _flat_ dan mencuci pakaian kotor miliknya. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menuju supermarket di dekat _flat_ tempat tinggalnya untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan sekalian mengirim uang untuk appa-nya.

Jaejoong memakai mantel berwarna merahnya, melilitkan _syal_ hitam di lehernya dan sepatu _boot_ kulit hadiah dari umma-nya ketika ia berulang tahun ke tujuh belas. Jaejoong merawat dengan baik sepatu itu, karena sepatu itu adalah kenangan terakhir dari umma-nya sebelum meninggal.

"Oke, Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum mengunci pintu _flat_-nya. Setelah itu Jaejoong berjalan kaki menuju supermarket yang berjarak dua blok dari _flat_-nya.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong mendorong troli-nya dengan penuh semangat ketika dia sudah sampai di supermarket. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dia berbelanja seorang diri di supermarket. Biasanya, di Gongju dia akan berbelanja berdua dengan appa-nya. Saling berdiskusi untuk menentukan apa yang akan mereka masak untuk makan malam dan esok hari.<p>

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal itu. Sangat lucu untuk mengingatnya, apalagi ketika appa-nya yang selalu protes karena harga sayur-sayuran selalu meningkat.

"Hmm...kimchi untuk satu bulan. Cukup hemat." Jaejoong bergumam sendiri. Lalu dia mendorong troli-nya menuju bagian sayur-sayuran. Jaejoong berniat untuk membuat kimchi sebagai persediaan makanan selama satu bulan. Jaejoong mulai mengambil sayur-sayuran yang akan ia pakai untuk membuat kimchi. Karena terlalu semangat, Jaejoong tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrak orang tersebut.

"Omo! Maafkan saya, Tuan! Saya terlalu ceroboh!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sebagai permohonan maafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak apa-apa." Orang tersebut tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Jaejoong agar Jaejoong berhenti membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Jaejoong membalas senyuman orang tersebut. Tapi dia merasa bingung di dalam hati melihat penampilan orang tersebut. Orang itu adalah seorang pria muda yang memakai pakaian kuno.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria itu menatap Jaejoong bingung karena Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tidak berkedip.

"Ma—maaf. Saya orang baru di kota ini. Maafkan atas sikap canggung saya."

"Sama. Aku juga orang baru di kota ini. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya Kim Jaejoong dan saya berasal dari Kota Gongju, Tuan."

"Tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku." Pria itu terkekeh. "Namaku Kim Junsu. Salam kenal."

"Ne, salam kenal, Tuan Kim."

"Junsu saja. Aku harap kita bertemu lagi suatu hari." Pria bernama Junsu itu tersenyum manis. Lalu mendorong troli-nya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih bingung dengannya.

* * *

><p>"Aigo, melelahkan sekali." gerutu Jaejoong. Dengan cepat dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ternyata berbelanja sendiri tidak menyenangkan menurut Jaejoong, karena dia harus membawa sendiri barang belanjaannya ditambah berjalan kaki sejauh dua blok. Pasti terasa sangat melelahkan.<p>

Ponsel di kantung celananya berbunyi ketika Jaejoong mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa menit. Dan Jaejoong langsung mengangkatnya dengan cepat.

"Halo?"

"_Hai, Jaejoong! Kita harus ke cafe sekarang. Ada pertemuan mendadak oleh Tuan Shim. Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Eh? Kenapa Yoochun? Tidak biasanya Tuan Shim mengadakan pertemuan mendadak."

"_Ya, selama dua tahun aku bekerja, Tuan Shim tidak pernah seperti ini." Yoochun mendesah. "Kita akan mengetahuinya nanti. Tunggu aku di pinggir jalan sekarang."_

"Ne, Yoochun."

Jaejoong memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana. Memakai kembali _syal_ dan mantelnya. Membungkus kakinya dengan cepat di dalam sepatu _boot_ kulitnya dan keluar dari _flat_-nya.

Jaejoong menjadi merasa khawatir terhadap Tuan Shim. Tuan Shim itu sudah Jaejoong anggap sebagai appa-nya sendiri.

"Yoochun!" Jaejoong melambai-lambai ketika mobil tua milik Yoochun berjalan mendekat. Dan Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tua warisan satu-satunya dari orang tua Yoochun.

* * *

><p>"Aku merasa khawatir dengan Tuan Shim. Ada apa, ya?"<p>

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ditelpon oleh salah satu karyawan yang sedang bekerja sekarang dan dia menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Apa Tiffany juga dipanggil?"

Yoochun mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya meneleponmu. Padahal aku sudah berencana untuk pergi ke bar."

"Dengan mobil tua-mu ini? Oh Tuhan! Tidak akan ada yang melirikmu, Tuan Park. Ini adalah Seoul!"

Yoochun tertawa. "Aku tidak membawa mobil tua ini, Tuan Kim! Aku menyewa mobil mewah."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya menghambur-hamburkan uangmu untuk hal yang tidak berguna. Seharusnya kau menabungnya."

"Ye—ah, kau terdengar seperti umma-ku yang cerewet itu."

"Dasar!" Jaejoong sedikit menggeram.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong bersama Yoochun telah sampai di <em>cafe<em>. Mereka berdua langsung menuju lantai tiga. Di lantai tiga merupakan tempat tinggal pribadi Tuan Shim. Ketika mereka sampai disana, para karyawan yang lain sudah berkumpul semua kecuali Tiffany. Entahlah kemana perginya wanita itu.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong, duduk bersampingan dengan karyawan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Tuan Shim duduk di sofa tunggal. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah datang malam ini. Maaf bila terlalu mendadak. Terutama bagi yang sedang libur kerja." kata Tuan Shim dengan tersenyum.

Para karyawan mengangguk memaklumi pertemuan yang mendadak ini. Kemudian Tuan Shim kembali berbicara.

"Kondisi tubuh saya sudah tidak sebaik dulu lagi. Mungkin karena saya sudah semakin tua." Tuan Shim tersenyum. "Karena itu saya akan menyerahkan _cafe_ ini kepada anak saya yang masih berkuliah."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Begitu juga para karyawan yang berada disana. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Tuan Shim memiliki anak.

"Kemarilah, Changmin."

Para karyawan termasuk Jaejoong dan Yoochun langsung menoleh ke arah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang masuk ke dalam ruang tamu itu.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Shim Changmin. Umur saya sembilan belas tahun."

Para karyawan terutama karyawan wanita tidak bisa menahan wajah terpesonanya. Bahkan ada yang menggumamkan kata tampan untuk anak Tuan Shim itu.

"Dia masih sangat muda, Yoochun." bisik Jaejoong kepada Yoochun.

"Ne, pasti dia sangat pintar. Tuan Shim saja mempercayai _cafe_-nya kepada anaknya."

Setelah beberapa penjelasan dari pertemuan mendadak yang diadakan oleh Tuan Shim, para karyawan meninggalkan kediaman Tuan Shim termasuk Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Yoochun, kamu duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di _cafe_ ini."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya. Sampai bertemu besok!"

"Ya!"

Jaejoong menuju salah satu meja _cafe_. Meja nomor tiga. Tempat dimana ia menemani seorang tamu _cafe _bernama Jung Yunho untuk minum anggur.

Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan sosok pria itu. Yunho terlalu misterius untuknya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berbicara tepat di sebelahnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pria bertubuh tinggi itu dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar saja sebelum pulang, Shim Changmin."

"Changmin saja, hyung." Changmin duduk di depan Jaejoong. "Salam kenal, Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Changmin mengetahui namanya. Padahal mereka belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya.

"Darimana kamu mengetahui namaku?"

"Appaku. Dia sering bercerita tentangmu, hyung. Appa bilang kalau hyung adalah karyawan yang rajin."

Jaejoong merasa malu karena Changmin terus memujinya. "Tuan Shim terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya seorang karyawan baru di _cafe_ ini." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Hmm..." Changmin bergumam. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, hyung. Aku harus mengawasi karyawan."

"Ne, Changmin. Kau benar-benar pekerja keras seperti Tuan Shim, ya?"

"Aku sama sepertimu. Aku hanya seorang pemimpin baru _cafe_ ini." Changmin terkekeh meniru ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi kita berbeda. Kamu adalah seorang pemimpin dan aku hanya seorang karyawan. Nah, selamat bekerja, Changmin!"

Changmin mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di meja nomor tiga. Jaejoong kembali melamun sambil menopang dagunya sendiri. Hati kecilnya sedikit berharap kalau Yunho datang ke _cafe_ ini.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong sengaja berlama-lama di <em>cafe<em> hingga tidak terasa sudah tengah malam. Jaejoong saat ini baru saja keluar dari toilet untuk pengunjung _cafe_. Awalnya ia berniat untuk kembali ke meja nomor tiga. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berwarna blonde duduk dengan seorang pria. Kakinya menjadi kaku ketika melihat pria yang bersama wanita tersebut.

"Yunho hyung?" Suaranya sedikit begetar melihat Yunho si pria misterius bersama seorang wanita. Bukankah hal tersebut wajar? Entahlah, hati kecil Jaejoong sedikit menolak untuk melihat pemandangan tersebut. Oleh karena itu, Jaejoong memilih duduk di belakang bar _cafe_ seorang diri sambil memperhatikan Yunho dan wanita _blonde_ itu.

Jaejoong sangat serius memperhatikan Yunho yang sedang mengobrol dengan wanita itu. Terkadang mereka tertawa berdua, bersulang dan melemparkan senyuman. Hal tersebut tidak lepas dari pandangan mata Jaejoong.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, ia menghela nafasnya sangat panjang. Hati kecilnya benar-benar menolak untuk melihat hal tersebut.

"Tidak baik memperhatikan tamu seperti itu, hyung."

"E—eh?" Untuk kedua kalinya, Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya karena Changmin. "Mi—anhe." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa malu kegiatan memperhatikan Yunho dilihat oleh Changmin.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf kepadaku." Changmin terkekeh. "Aku sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak ingin tamu itu merasa terganggu karena hyung memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip."

Jaejoong semakin merasa malu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kalau ia sampai seperti itu. "Mianhe. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Changmin." gumam Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Apa hyung menyukai wanita _blonde_ itu, eoh?"

Jaejoong terkejut karena Changmin tiba-tiba saja menggodanya seperti itu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Apa hyung menyukai pria itu, eoh?"

Jaejoong semakin terkejut, tapi ia tidak menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat ini. Hal tersebut membuat Changmin menyeringai.

"Aku rasa aku tahu jawabannya." Changmin memberikan kedipan mata sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong di bar.

"Ti—tidak! Tidak seperti itu, Changmin!" kata Jaejoong dengan suara agak nyaring. Namun percuma saja, karena Changmin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya lagi. Changmin pasti mengira ia adalah _gay_ saat ini.

"Eh? Kemana mereka pergi?" gumam Jaejoong ketika meja nomor tiga telah kosong. Dengan gerakan tidak terduga, Jaejoong berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan _cafe_. Di luar _cafe_, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari kehadiran Yunho dengan wanita _blonde_ tersebut.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho dan wanita _blonde_ menyebrang jalan. Langkah kakinya yang penuh semangat langsung berlari begitu saja mengikuti secara diam-diam. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa penasaran untuk mengikuti Yunho dengan wanita _blonde_ tersebut.

Jaejoong berjalan cukup jauh di belakang Yunho namun matanya masih bisa menangkap Yunho yang berjalan dengan wanita _blonde_ itu sambil mengobrol.

"Aigo! Apa yang kulakukan." gerutu Jaejoong. Tapi sungguh, ia sendiri tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan _stalking_-nya ini.

"Eh? Kenapa kesana?" Jaejoong sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika Yunho dengan wanita _blonde_ tersebut berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah gang kecil yang buntu diantara pertokoan. Ketika ia telah mendekati gang tersebut, Jaejoong berjalan dengan pelan agar langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok dan kepalanya sedikit dicondongkan untuk melihat gang tersebut.

"A—astaga!"

Mata bulatnya melebar sempurna melihat hal yang biasa ia lihat di film _v__ampire favorite_-nya. Kali ini ia tidak melihat dari layar kaca, ia melihat secara langsung. Yunho si pria misterius itu berhasil membuat jantung Jaejoong, pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu merosot.

"Yu—yunho hyung!" Tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong memekik cukup nyaring. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya. Jaejoong ingin segera berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut tapi kakinya terasa berat untuk berlari ketika mata tajam Yunho yang berwarna merah menusuk matanya. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa ketakutan sekarang, ia sangat jelas Yunho menggigit leher wanita _blonde_ itu dan menghisap darahnya seperti seorang _vampire_.

"Ja—jangan sakiti aku!" pekiknya.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Setelah berlari sekencang mungkin menuju <em>flat<em>-nya, Jaejoong langsung mengunci pintu dan menutup rapat jendelanya. Ia sangat ketakutan saat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Berkali-kali dia menggumamkan kata tidak mungkin. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa yang baru saja ia lihat hanya halusinasi semata.

"Jaejoong…"

Jaejoong mengeratkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ketika suara rendah yang menghantarkan rasa dingin ke sekujur tubuhnya memanggil namanya. Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa ia telah mengunci seluruh jendela dan pintu _flat_-nya, tapi kenapa pria bernama Jung Yunho itu bisa masuk ke dalam _flat_ miliknya dengan mudah?

"Ku—kumohon jangan sakiti aku." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Yunho mendesah. "Maafkan aku."

"A—aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Kumohon jangan sa—kiti aku." lirih Jaejoong lagi. "A—ku mohon…"

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho sedikit menaikkan suaranya menghentikan lirihan tidak jelas yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin ketakutan. Ia berpikir bahwa ia baru saja telah membuat Yunho menjadi marah.

"Mi—mianhe…"

Yunho mendesah. "Keluarlah dari selimut itu. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu."

Jaejoong tidak berani bergerak saat ini hingga Yunho menarik paksa selimut milik Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang meringkuk, menutup matanya dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar ketakutan, ya?"

Dengan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong lihat? Tentu saja dia sangat ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Jaejoong." Yunho menghela nafas. "Aku bersumpah."

To be continued.

Review?

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to :<strong>

KimsLovey, kikikyunjunmyun, Clein cassie, My Asha, wennycassiopeia, leeChunnie, shanzec, Keybin, YunjaeDDiction, atarashi 11, missjelek, gwansim84, zhe, DarkLiliy, kim anna shinotsuke, snow . drop . 1272, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, TyasBabyBooBear, ShinjiWoo920202, YunHolic, BambiJung, sushimakipark, bebechun, myyunho21, FiAndYJ, Vic89, cindyshim07, ByunBaek Addict, vampireyunjae, Byunchannie26, imelriyanti, Young Minn Kim, nin nina, HISAGIsoul, DongMinChang Kim, Jung Jaehyun, maxyunjae, Yoon HyunWoon, Aaliya Shim, ifa . p . arunda, Park July, hanasukie, 3kjj, xena hwang, azahra88, Taeripark, kkim vinansia, iouyunjae, zee konstantin, jae sekundes, jung 5am, sungminlee, ajid yunjae, jaena, Rly . C . Jaekyu, yunkissjae, akiramia44, misschokyulate2, kimfida62, Eun Blingbling, aika, irengiovanny, steffyjung, followers, favoriters dan Guest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note :<strong>

Saya membuat sedikit perubahan untuk judul FF-nya. Terima kasih. ^^

Terus saya tidak punya blog pribadi karena saya hanya nge-post FF di FFn saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Salam hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	3. Chapter 2

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Jaejoong berulang kali, akhirnya Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong yang ketakutan itu duduk di meja makan. Jaejoong duduk menundukkan kepalanya dengan segelas air putih digenggaman tangannya.<p>

"Kau tidak meminumnya?"

Jaejoong dapat melihat taring Yunho ketika ia melihat ke arah Yunho yang berbicara, dengan cepat ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Yunho yang melihat sikap Jaejoong hanya menyeringai.

"Ah, kau benar-benar ketakutan rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Hanya orang gila saja yang tidak takut." gumam Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya. "Maafkan aku, ya?" Yunho menghembus nafas lagi. "Aku terlalu ceroboh. Seharusnya aku membawa wanita itu ke hutan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya."

Mendengar kata wanita, Jaejoong menjadi teringat wanita _blonde_ itu. Teringat ketika Yunho menggigit lehernya.

"Ma—makhluk apa sebenarnya kau, hyu—ng...?"

Tiba-tiba udara sekitar terasa dingin dan semakin dingin. Jaejoong menelan kasar air liurnya karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yunho.

"Apa kau akan percaya bila kukatakan?" Yunho menghembus nafas lagi. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada udara yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Sampai saat ini aku percaya kepadamu, hyung. Kalau aku tidak percaya, aku tidak mungkin duduk disini sekarang."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak terukir di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. "Aku adalah makhluk penghisap darah. Tapi biasanya mereka menyebut _vampire_."

"Apa hyung _vampire _berdarah murni atau bukan?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit dengan nada ketertarikan di dalamnya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu asal usul seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dari film-film yang sering kulihat, hyung." Matanya yang besar terlihat bersinar. Ketakutannya terlihat hilang begitu saja.

"Mwo...?" Yunho kembali bingung. "Menurutmu? " tanyanya kemudian kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak sambil memandang Yunho tanpa berkedip. Tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali. "Menurutku kau itu _vampire_ berdarah murni hyung. Kau terlahir sebagai _vampire_ dan aku bisa menebak kalau usia hyung sudah ratusan tahun." kata Jaejoong seperti seorang detektif.

"Eh? Kau terlalu detail sekali. Apa kau tertarik dengan _vampire_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan cepat. "Ya! Aku sangat tertarik. Aku suka menonton film-film mengenai vampire. Aku ingin mempelajari tentang kehidupan _vampire_." ucap Jaejoong berapi-api membuat Yunho memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau takut saat melihatku tadi, huh?"

"I—itu...karena aku tidak percaya bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Lagipula...kau membunuh manusia, hyung." lirih Jaejoong mengingat lagi wanita _blonde_ malang itu.

"Dia bukan manusia! Dia adalah _vampire_ baru yang disuruh untuk mengincarku." sergah Yunho.

"Mwo? Maksudnya kau memiliki musuh, hyung?"

Yunho diam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak ingin menceritakanmu sekarang. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat tidur. Kau kerja pagi, kan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, aku harap kau tidak menceritakan tentangku kepada siapa-pun, mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu...!" teriak Jaejoong sedikit nyaring ketika Yunho nyaris pergi dari _flat_-nya.

"Ada apa?"

"A—apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada pelan dan sedikit malu.

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar, hatinya entah kenapa terasa sangat senang saat ini. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk bulan yang melingkar sempurna di langit itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Telah ditemukan mayat seorang wanita yang di tempat pembuangan sampah di daerah Gangnam-gu. Polisi memperkirakan wanita tersebut dirampok lalu dibunuh dengan cara disayat di leher. Dari kartu identitas yang ditemukan oleh polisi, wanita ini bernama Hime Tsubasa berusia 25 tahun dan merupakan warga negara Jepang. Setelah diselidiki ternyata wanita ini adalah buronan polisi selama 2 tahun atas kasus pengedaran narkoba."<em>

Jaejoong mematikan televisi lalu melempar remote di atas sofa. "Jadi, dia wanita jahat, ya?" gumamnya sendiri.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Sebentar, Chun!" teriak Jaejoong ketika mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu _flat_-nya. Jaejoong langsung mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu kerjanya.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali Yoo...eh?" Jaejoong terkejut. Bukan Yoochun yang berada di depan pintu _flat_-nya. "K—kau?" tanpa sadar ia menunjuk ke arah orang tersebut.

"Ne, ini aku. Selamat pagi, Kim Jaejoong." ucap orang tersebut dengan tersenyum.

"Kim Junsu?"

"Ne, benar sekali. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Aku harus bekerja. Aku kira yang datang adalah teman kerjaku. Bagaimana kau mengetahui tempat tinggalku?"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya bila kau memiliki waktu luang. Sayangnya kau harus bekerja, ya?"

"Kau bisa menjelaskan di _cafe_ tempatku bekerja. Disana karyawan diperbolehkan menemani tamu."

Junsu, pria berpakaian kuno yang seperti Jaejoong bilang itu tersenyum puas. "Arasseo! Ayo, kuantar!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menutup mulutnya melihat mobil milik Junsu si pria kuno ini. Mobil Junsu begitu mewah, tidak seperti pemiliknya.

"I—ini Ferarri?"

"Yup! Mobil kesayanganku."

"Tidak bisa kupercaya." Dengan penuh rasa takjub, Jaejoong mendaratkan pantatnya di atas jok mobil mewah ini. "Menyenangkan sekali berada di dalam sini." gumamnya.

"Yeah, makanya ada istilah _"Dont Judge a Book from The Cover"_, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong merasa malu hingga kepalanya tertunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa kalau Junsu menyindirnya saat ini.

* * *

><p>"Nah, silahkan. Teh hijau yang terkenal dari <em>cafe<em> ini."

"Gomawo."

Jaejoong meletakkan secangkir teh hijau lalu ia duduk di kursi di depan Junsu. "Jadi?"

"Bolehkah aku meminum teh hijau yang terkenal ini dulu?" tanya Junsu sambil mengangkat cangkir teh.

"I—iya, silahkan. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu penasaran." ucap Jaejoong meminta maaf kepada Junsu karena ketidaksopanannya. Junsu tersenyum lalu meminum teh-nya dengan Jaejoong yang diam memperhatikan.

"Teh-nya sangat enak. Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." jawab Jaejoong agak kaku. Pria kuno di depannya ini benar-benar sangat sopan.

"Pertama-tama, maafkan kehadiranku yang terlalu mendadak dan membuatmu terkejut. Aku datang begitu saja ke tempat tinggalmu tadi." Junsu tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya aku datang untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatan ceroboh yang dilakukan oleh hyung-ku. Dia telah membuatmu ketakutan, ya?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. "Siapa hyung-mu?"

"Kau tahu. Dia adalah Jung Yunho."

"Mw—o?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya bukan hyung kandungku. Ceritanya sangat panjang dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Jadi? Apa kau juga..."

"Ya, aku sama seperti Yunho hyung." putus Junsu dengan cepat karena dia mengetahui apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan.

"Ke—kenapa kau bisa..."

"Kami memang bisa keluar di siang hari." putus Junsu lagi sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Mw—o...?"

Jaejoong benar-benar bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sebenarnya kami tidak boleh diketahui oleh manusia, karena kami takut manusia akan memburu kami. Tapi aku rasa kau berbeda, Jaejoong. Kau begitu antusias dengan makhluk seperti kami." Junsu berhenti sejenak. "Tapi, sama seperti yang Yunho hyung harapkan, aku juga berharap kau tidak menceritakan tentang kami kepada siapapun. Kami sama sekali tidak menghisap darah manusia."

"Seperti wanita kema—rin?"

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia adalah _vampire_ baru yang jahat."

"Oh, astaga! Ini semua terlalu mendadak untukku! Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menganggap hidupku biasa-biasa saja!" ucap Jaejoong begitu senang.

"Kau sebenarnya harus berhati-hati. Aku takut _vampire_ jahat mengincarmu dan digunakan untuk melacak keberadaan kami."

"A—apa maksudnya?"

"Ha—ah, aku belum bisa menceritakannya. Tapi kau jangan takut, Jaejoong. Aku selalu mengawasimu."

Jaejoong mengangguk sekali sambil mencerna tiap perkataan Junsu hingga ia teringat sesuatu. "Apa pertemuan kita di supermarket itu bukan suatu kebetulan?"

"Sebenarnya...iya..." Junsu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Jaejoong dapat merasakan tangan Junsu yang begitu dingin. "Aku sudah mengawasimu sejak pertama kali Yunho hyung datang ke cafe ini. Yunho hyung terkadang bersifat ceroboh, karena itu aku bertugas mengikutinya walaupun akhirnya aku ketahuan oleh dia dan dia memarahiku."

"Apa dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang begitu ceroboh?"

Junsu menundukkan kepala dan perlahan tangannya melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

Keadaan menjadi hening dengan Junsu yang tertunduk dan Jaejoong yang memandang Junsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk teh hijau-nya, Jaejoong." Junsu buru-buru membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dompet.

"Tidak usah bayar! Aku yang traktir."

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa mengobrol denganmu lagi, Junsu." Jaejoong tersenyum. Lalu ia mengantar Junsu hingga di pintu _cafe_ dan melambaikan tangannya ketika Junsu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh masuk ke kehidupan mereka, ya?" gumam Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>Sore hari telah tiba dan jam kerja Jaejoong berakhir. Kali ini Jaejoong menumpang pulang dengan Yoochun.<p>

"Ya! Tadi pagi kenapa kau meninggalkanku, huh?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Apa kau naik bus?"

"I—iya, aku naik bus. Sudah lama aku tidak naik bus, hehe..." jawabnya berbohong.

"Hei, apa kau dengar berita tadi pagi? Aku kaget sekali wanita itu tewas mengenaskan."

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya, hanya saja dia sering datang ke club langgananku."

"Dia pengedar narkoba, Chun."

"Aku tahu. Aku rasa pembunuhnya adalah orang yang iri dengannya. Karena banyak pecandu yang membeli narkoba dengan wanita itu."

"Apa termaksud kau?"

"Hei! Tentu saja tidak!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas dengan panjang. "Kau menyedihkan, Park Yoochun." gumamnya.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya itu! Ya!"

Jaejoong membuang muka menghadap jendela, menyenderkan kepalanya di kaca jendela menikmati pemandangan sore tanpa memperdulikan ocehan Yoochun selama perjalanan menuju _flat_-nya.

* * *

><p>Setelah sampai di <em>flat<em>, Jaejoong langsung menuju dapur. Seperti biasa memasak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Nasi goreng kimchi menjadi menu makan malamnya. Di saat Jaejoong telah selesai memasak dan berniat untuk menyantapnya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Siapa yang bertamu, eoh?" gumamnya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Jaejoong segera membuka pintu _flat_ dan menemukan teman kerjanya yang lama menghilang itu berdiri bersama seorang pria di depan pintu.

"Tiffany? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi teman kerjaku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau terlalu mendadak. Kenapa tidak meneleponku dulu, eoh?"

"Ponselku hilang, Jaejoong. Apa kau akan membiarkan kami berdiri disini saja?"

Jaejoong tersadar kembali kalau Tiffany tidak sendirian. Ia melirik sekilas pria bertubuh tinggi itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Silahkan masuk." ajak Jaejoong kemudian membawa Tiffany dan pria itu ke ruang tamunya.

"Jaejoong, perkenalkan dia adalah Choi Siwon. Dia adalah kekasihku?"

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak perlu kaget seperti itu. Aku tahu Siwon adalah pria tampan."

"Jadi alasanmu tidak masuk kerja adalah?"

Tiffany memutar bola matanya. "Siwon mengajakku berlibur. Kami pergi ke Hawaii. Dia pria yang baik, kan?" Tiffany memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jaejoong. Tiffany sering menceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Eh?"

"Jangan besar kepala, Kim. Aku juga menceritakan teman kerja kita yang lain seperti Yoochun."

Jaejoong bergumam. "Lalu apa tujuanmu mendatangiku?"

Tiffany mendecih. "Tidak sopan sekali. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Apa aku harus memiliki sebuah tujuan, huh!"

'Kau hanya ingin pamer kekasih barumu, Kwon.' batin Jaejoong. "Aku tadi berencana untuk makan malam. Aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi cukup untuk kita bertiga. Apa kalian ingin makan malam bersamaku?" tawar Jaejoong.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku dan Siwon belum makan malam."

"Benar sekali. Pria sepertimu sangat hebat karena bisa memasak." Siwon memuji Jaejoong dan memberikan senyuman sekali lagi.

"Go—gomawo." Entah kenapa Jaejoong menjadi gugup tiba-tiba mendengar pujian dari Siwon. Tapi rasa gugup ini sangat berbeda dari rasa gugup saat bersama Yunho si pria misterius itu.

* * *

><p>Jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul, di sebuah hutan yang tidak dapat terdeteksi oleh manusia. Sebuah rumah yang sangat megah berdiri dengan kokoh di tengah gelapnya hutan dihuni oleh makhluk selain manusia. Mereka adalah makhluk penghisap darah atau yang disebut vampire.<p>

Rumah ini sudah berdiri ratusan tahun lamanya dan dihuni oleh Keluarga Jung. Termasuk Jung Yunho, anak tunggal Keluarga Jung.

"Suie, apa kau masih mengawasi Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho kepada adik tirinya itu.

"Iya, seperti yang hyung ketahui. Bahkan aku meminta maaf atas nama hyung kepadanya."

Yunho terkekeh pelan. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Dia berbeda dari manusia yang lain."

Junsu mengangguk. "Ah, hyung. Aku merasakan kehadiran yang lain selain kita di kota ini." gumam Junsu.

Yunho menatap tajam kepada Junsu. "Siapa dia?"

"Aku belum tahu. Aku harus menyelidikinya."

"Ya, sebaiknya kau menyelidikinya. Aku tahu kau paling pintar untuk urusan itu, Suie."

Junsu mengangguk lagi. "Hyung...tadi saat aku mengobrol dengan Kim Jaejoong, ia menanyakan kepadaku tentang apa hal ceroboh yang hyung pernah lakukan..."

Yunho menatap tajam lagi kepada Junsu. "Bagaimana bisa sampai ia menanyakan hal itu, eoh? Apa yang sebelumnya kau katakan kepadanya, Kim Junsu?"

Junsu menunduk takut. Dari nada bicaranya, Yunho terdengar marah. "A—aku hanya..."

"Sst...sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Kau tahu, Suie. Aku sudah pernah melalui masa yang begitu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan dalam hidupku ini dan aku tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi."

"Hy—ung..."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Review?

* * *

><p><strong>Little note :<strong>

Hai! Aku tahu update ff ini terlalu lama dan pendek. Maafkan aku. Aku akan berusaha untuk update dengan teratur. Terima kasih. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Salam hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	4. Chapter 3

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>"Jadi, apa tujuan sebenarnya kau ingin bertemu denganku, Junsu?"<p>

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menemanimu belanja. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya pria berpakaian kuno ini kepada Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali! Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bila berbelanja dengan seorang teman!"

Junsu terpana, mengukir senyuman lebar dibibirnya. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak mendengar kata "teman". Setidaknya setelah ia tidak menjadi manusia lagi.

"Kau baik sekali! Aku senang berteman denganmu!"

Jaejoong membalas senyuman lebar Junsu si pria kuno itu. "Berteman tidak boleh memandang orang, kan? Entah dia kaya atau miskin. Atau…" Jaejoong berhentu bicara. Ia merasa tidak enak mengatakannya kepada Junsu.

"Manusia atau bukan, eoh?"

Jaejoong hampir terkejut. Junsu bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan. Bagaimana bila Junsu memang bisa menebak apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan?

"Hahaha…kau mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan!"

"Kau hanya tidak enak mengatakannya, kan?"

"I—iya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengenal sakit hati. Organ tubuhku sudah berhenti berfungsi. Seharusnya kau harus tahu itu sebagai pecinta film _vampire_."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Junsu menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mereka memasuki sebuah _departement store_.

"Ah! Iya! Hari ini banyak sekali diskon besar dan aku sangat suka diskon!" Kata Jaejoong penuh semangat. Junsu yang melihat hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>"Astaga! Aku lelah sekali, Junsu!" Gumam Jaejoong. Ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.<p>

"Kau terlalu bersemangat! Banyak sekali barang belanjaanmu." Gumam Junsu sambil menyeruput _milkshake_ coklatnya.

Jaejoong hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya di atas meja sebuah _cafe_ yang dekat dengan _departement store_ tempat ia berbelanja tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Lantas ia membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang pria berdiri di depannya tepat di samping Junsu duduk.

"Eh? Choi Siwon, ya?

Pria itu tersenyum atas pertanyaan Jaejoong yang bernada bingung itu.

"Iya, ini aku. Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

"I—iya! Silahkan duduk." Kata Jaejoong lagi dengan nada bingung bercampur gugup.

"Kau habis berbelanja bersama temanmu, ya?"

"Iya, hyung. Oh ya, perkenalkan dia adalah Kim Junsu. Dan Junsu pria ini adalah Choi Siwon, kekasih teman kerjaku."

Siwon dan Junsu saling melirik. Entah hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja, tapi mereka saling bertatapan tajam. Dan mereka berjabat tangan seperti dua kubu yang ingin berkelahi.

Jaejoong berdehem mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya terasa menegangkan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di daerah ini, Siwon hyung?"

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Awalnya aku dan Tiffany hendak pergi berkencan. Tapi ia tiba-tiba membatalkannya."

"Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali."

"Jaejoong, sebaiknya kita pulang. Hari sebentar lagi akan malam." Kata Junsu memutus obrolan Jaejoong dan Siwon.

Jaejoong melihat jam tangannya dan hari yang telah mulai gelap. "Ah! Benar!" Jaejoong memandang Siwon kembali. "Hyung, aku pulang dulu, ya? Senang bertemu denganmu, hyung!"

"Hm, sama-sama. Senang bertemu denganmu dan temanmu." Siwon mengakhiri dengan tersenyum tipis dan melirik tajam ke arah Junsu.

* * *

><p>Junsu dan Jaejoong telah sampai di <em>flat<em> kecil Jaejoong. Junsu duduk di sebuah sofa dan menonton sebuah drama di televisi. Sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk menyusun barang belanjaannya.

Tiba-tiba Junsu mendengus kasar. "Jahat sekali pria itu! Meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja padahal sedang hamil anak mereka! Dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab!" Komentar Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja. "Itu cuma sebuah drama. Tidak usah marah seperti itu, Junsu."

Junsu bergumam tidak jelas dan mengomel sendiri. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihat seseorang yang tidak biasa seperti Junsu mengomel karena sebuah drama.

"Oh ya, tadi sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dengan Siwon hyung? Aku melihat kalian berdua terlalu tegang." Tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu memutar badannya dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Jaejoong sedang menyusun barang di counter dapur.

"Tegang seperti apa, eoh? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Jaejoong."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku sangat yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres tadi."

"Sudahlah. Tidak ada masalah. Semua baik-baik saja." Kata Junsu meyakinkan Jaejoong. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman berharap Jaejoong tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Apakah kau akan memasak makan malam? Aku lapar sekali."

"Eh? Apa kau juga bisa merasakan lapar?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah bingung.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya merasa lapar terhadap…" Junsu berhenti bicara dan mengangkat pundaknya. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Darah, ya? Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi apa kalian selalu meminum darah dengan menggigit leher seseorang?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi merasa penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Terkadang kami mendapat sumbangan darah dari komunitas pecinta _vampire_."

"Mwo?! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu, eoh?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan ucapan Junsu.

Junsu tertawa agak nyaring. "Tentu saja ada! Kebanyakan mereka tinggal di daerah Eropa."

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Jaejoong.

* * *

><p>"Bagaiamana acara jalan-jalanmu? Apa menyenangkan, eoh?"<p>

Junsu menarik senyuman di bibirnya. "Lumayan hingga seorang pria datang menemui kami, hyung."

"Siapa?" Tanya pria yang dipanggilnya hyung tadi. Ia tampak bersantai dengan meminum sekantung darah di tangannya.

"Choi Siwon. Aku tahu dia bukan manusia. Dia patut diwaspadai."

"Choi Siwon? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya."

Junsu duduk di sebelah si hyung dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa. "Aku juga. Apa mungkin dia _vampire_ baru?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku akan menyelidikinya. Apa dia mengenal Jaejoong?"

Junsu mengangguk. "Ya, dia mengenal Jaejoong. Katanya pria itu adalah kekasih teman kerjanya."

"Begitu, ya? Apa ini suatu kebetulan atau disengaja, huh?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah hyung untuk selalu mengawasi Jaejoong." Gumam Junsu.

"Ne, terima kasih, Junsu." Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Junsu layaknya anak kecil.

"Berhentilah. Aku bukan anak kecil." Protes Junsu.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong baru saja selesai melayani seorang tamu <em>cafe<em>. Ia kembali duduk di meja bar seorang diri. Ia melihat Yoochun sedang sibuk begitu juga dengan Tiffany yang akhirnya kembali bekerja.

"Sedang santai, hyung?"

Jaejoong hampir saja terloncat dari tempat duduknya mendengar pertanyaan itu secara tiba-tiba. "Ti—tidak! A—aku…hanya duduk sebentar. Iya! Sebentar saja, Changmin! Mianhe!"

Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang ketakutan dan gugup seperti itu. "Aku tidak akan memarahimu, hyung. Aku hanya bertanya. Tidak masalah kalau kau bersantai, hyung."

Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuk lehernya. "I—iya."

"Jujur saja, pekerjaan hyung sangat baik dan aku bisa merasakan semangat dari dirimu, hyung. Tidak seperti wanita yang memakai rok pendek itu. Entahlah siapa namanya." Ujar Changmin menunjuk seorang pelayan wanita.

"Dia Hwang Tiffany. Dia termasuk karyawan lama disini."

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia sering tidak masuk kerja tanpa alasan, kan? Appa-ku terlalu baik terhadap karyawan yang seperti itu. Aku harus mendisiplinkan karyawan seperti itu."

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup. Ia berpikir bahwa tidak akan mudah memiliki bos seperti anak muda disampinya ini.

"Se—sebaiknya kita mengadakan rapat bersama, hehehe…"

"Ne, aku sudah mengaturnya. Dan aku juga ingin mengadakan beberapa menu baru untuk _cafe_ ini."

Kini Jaejoong memandang penuh semangat kepada Changmin. "Itu ide yang bagus! Aku bahkan sudah memiliki beberapa ide untuk menu baru!"

Changmin terkekeh. "Bagus! Aku harap semua karyawan disini akan memiliki semangat yang sama seperti hyung!"

"Ne, terima kasih!"

"Nah, sepertinya ada tamu baru! Pergilah, hyung!"

Jaejoong mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin mengarah. Oh! Meja nomor tiga! Jaejoong menjadi semakin semangat. Entah kenapa pria itu bisa membuatnya penuh semangat seperti ini.

* * *

><p>"Segelas <em>wine<em> dan menu spesial cafe, _Tuan_?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada menggoda kepada pria berpakaian serba hitam itu. Jaejoong sendiri bingung kenapa dia menggoda seorang pria. Pria!

Pria itu mendongak dan menatap jauh ke dalam bola mata Jaejoong. "Salah. Aku memesan dua gelas _wine_ dan menu spesial _cafe_ ini."

Jaejoong tertunduk malu sambil mencatat pesanan pria tersebut. Pasti wajahnya terlihat aneh sekarang.

"Aku akan segera mengambil pesananmu, Yunho hyung. Silahkan tunggu."

Dengan langkah yang cepat, Jaejoong memberi pesana kepada bagian dapur dan dengan setia menunggunya. Terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, entahlah! Mungkin karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Ini pesanan meja nomor tiga. Menu spesial hari ini ikan salmon dan kentang." Kata seorang _chef cafe_ ini.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kata Jaejoong dan kembali melangkah cepat ke meja nomor tiga itu.

Kemudian Jaejoong menaruh pesanan pria itu dengan perlahan di atas meja. Setelah itu ia diam berdiri.

"Duduklah, Jaejoong."

"Iya, hyung." Jaejoong mendaratkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi di depan Yunho.

"Ikan salmon ini dimasak dengan sempurna. Apa kau yang memasak?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya seorang pelayan disini. Yang memasak adalah seorang chef."

"Hm, aku suka masakan setengah matang seperti ini dan masih terlihat warna merah."

Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan gugup. Ia kembali teringat tentang wanita _blonde_ itu.

"Kalau aku tidak suka." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kau tidak suka."

"Kemarin aku berbelanja bersama Junsu. Junsu pria yang baik." Kata Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya? Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu karena Junsu sudah bercerita. Ia juga bercerita bahwa kalian bertemu dengan pria bernama Choi Siwon." Yunho meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap Jaejoong.

"Iya, dia adalah kekasih teman kerjaku. Siwon hyung pria yang baik menurutku. Tapi kemarin Junsu terlihat tidak suka."

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan Siwon itu." Kata Yunho dengan nada ketus.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah dan malu-malu. Sepertinya ia salah mengartikan maksud Yunho.

"Dia kekasih temanku, hyung." Kata Jaejoong bermaksud meyakinkan Yunho.

"Ah, kamu pasti berpikir aku cemburu, ya?" Yunho menyeringai dengan nada menggoda. Alhasil ia membuat pipi Jaejoong memerah.

"A—apa yang kau katakan, hyung. Semua orang di _cafe_ ini akan menganggapku gay."

"Astaga! Aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan hal itu!"

Jaejoong menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna akibat godaan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hentikan, hyung! Kau membuatku malu!"

"Sudahlah, kembalilah bekerja. Aku akan menunggumu disini hingga kau selesai, Jaejoong."

Alangkah senangnya Jaejoong. Hatinya berbunga-bunga saat ini seperti seorang gadis yang baru mendapat seorang kekasih. Dengan langkah riang ia kembali melayani tamu _cafe_ sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho yang dibalas dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p>Malam ini terasa sangat romantis bagi Jaejoong. Ketika jam menunjuk pukul 12, ia berjalan kaki menyusuri pertokoan dengan Yunho. Udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat saat ini. Dengan malu-malu, Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang menatap lurus ke depan.<p>

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku hingga kau memandangku terus?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang lurus ke depan membuat Yunho ingin tertawa.

"Eh?" Jaejoong merasa sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya. Dingin?

"Ta—tangan hyung dingin." Gumamnya ketika ia melihat bahwa Yunho menyentuh tangannya.

"Tanganmu kecil sekali untuk seorang pria." Ujar Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan membiarkan tangan Yunho yang dingin menggenggam tangannya. Malu, eoh?

"Ah, kita sudah sampai, Jaejoong." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Iya, kita sudah sampai. Terima kasih telah menemaniku pulang berjalan kaki. Padahal jarak antara _cafe_ dan _flat_-ku lumayan jauh." Gumam Jaejoong.

'Namun terasa dekat bila aku berjalan bersamamu, hyung.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam. Udara semakin dingin."

"A—apa hyung tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

"Tidak, aku masih ada urusan lain."

"Urusan apa, hyung?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh penasaran.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Masuklah ke dalam _flat_-mu, Jaejoong."

"A—apa hyung akan mencari wanita seperti wanita berambut blonde itu lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan rasa penasarannya. Ia sebenarnya cemburu. Cemburu bila Yunho mengobrol dengan wanita.

Hei! Ada yang salah dengan dirinya! Untuk apa ia cemburu dengan seorang pria!

"Ah!"

Jaejoong merasa kaget dan hanya bisa diam berdiri layaknya sebuah patung ketika Yunho menarik tangannya dan menciumnya. Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut dan begitu menikmati ciuman yang terasa dingin ini. Jaejoong tidak membalas ciuman Yunho, ia hanya terlalu kaget dan terkejut. Jaejoong hanya mampu menutup matanya merasakan Yunho melumat bibirnya.

"Eng—h.." Jaejoong mendesah ketika ia sangat yakin merasakan taring Yunho menggesek bibir bawahnya. Saat itu juga Yunho melepas ciumannya.

Nafas Jaejoong tidak teratur dan ia tidak mampu menatap Yunho saat ini. Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna.

"Maaf, aku membuat bibirmu berdarah." Yunho mengusap bibir Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya. "Darahmu manis." Gumamnya.

"Hy—ung…"

"Maafkan aku. Kau terlalu menarik untukku."

"A—aku…"

"Sudahlah. Masuk ke dalam _flat_-mu. Udara sudah sangat dingin. Selamat malam!"

Tanpa ada kata-kata perpisahan dari Jaejoong, Yunho pergi begitu saja dan menghilang dengan cepat. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih berdiri di depan _flat_-nya dan memegang bibirnya dalam keadaan bingung.

"Yunho hyung…"

* * *

><p><strong>Little Note :<strong>

Akhirnya aku kembali melanjutkan FF ini setelah FF yang satu-nya. Lagi-lagi, terima kasih untuk yang mendukungku *terharu* dan terima kasih bagi yang membaca dan mereview ff ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	5. Chapter 4

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 4**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>"MWO! Apa kau sudah gila, hyung?!"<p>

Yunho menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Junsu yang menggema di ruang keluarga.

"Biasa saja, Junsu." Gumam Yunho.

"Mencium seorang pria begitu saja dan seorang manusia. Apa itu bisa disebut biasa saja, huh?"

Yunho berdecak. "Aku menciumnya bukan karena aku menyukainya. Hanya saja aku seperti menghormatinya. Kau tahu, aku menghormatinya karena dia cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tangannya begitu kecil."

"Kau sudah gila, hyung!"

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang sudah gila, eoh?" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian yang _casual_ dan menarik itu masuk ke dalam keluarga. Wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat dan tidak terlihat tua. Wanita tersebut masih terlihat berumur 30-an.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, umma. Aku hanya mengobrol ringan dengan Junsu. Hanya saja ia terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya." Ujar Yunho mengejek Junsu.

"Oh, astaga. Umma akan sangat senang bila bisa mengobrol bersama kalian saat ini, tapi umma harus menghadiri sebuah pertemuan." Ujar wanita ini mendramatisir keadaan. Dia adalah Nyonya Jung.

"Pertemuan apa, umma? Bolehkah aku ikut?" Tanya Junsu bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu, sayang. Hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil di Inggris. Seorang mata-mata perkumpulan disana menemukan tanda-tanda _vampire_ campuran memakan banyak korban."

"Oh, astaga! Mereka berulah lagi! Aku tidak ingin kejadian dulu terulang lagi."

Sang umma menghampiri Junsu, mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Itu tidak akan terjadi selama appa-mu berkuasa. Ingatlah siapa appa-mu itu."

Junsu mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kepada umma-nya.

"Seharusnya tidak ada lagi vampire berdarah campuran yang jahat di dunia ini kecuali salah satu dari mereka selamat saat pembasmian dulu." Yunho menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku mencurigai seseorang. Dia berada disini dan dia memakai nama Choi Siwon."

Nyonya Jung mengalihkan pandangan kepada anak laki-lakinya tersebut. "Kita tidak bisa langsung memutuskan seperti itu, anakku. Kau harus memiliki bukti yang akurat."

"Ya, umma. Aku dan Junsu sedang melakukannya."

Umma Jung tersenyum. Merasa bangga terhadap anak-anaknya. "Baiklah, umma pergi dulu."

* * *

><p>"Bila kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, hyung? Lirih Junsu menatap Nyonya Jung dari jendela besar.<p>

"Setidaknya kita bersiap-siap. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi." Yunho menggeram, menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat. Terlihat jelas kilat kemarahan di matanya.

Junsu beralih dari jendela menuju sofa. Dengan tatapan sedih, ia memandang Yunho yang bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Aku merindukan Ye Wool noona." Lirih Junsu.

* * *

><p>Tidak seperti biasanya, Jaejoong telat pergi ke <em>cafe<em>. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Tiba-tiba ia tidak merasa lelah atau mengantuk. Hal tersebut karena ciuman dingin Yunho. Walaupun dingin, Jaejoong merasakan kelembutan dan rasa hangat tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sebuah mobil polisi berada di depan cafe. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam cafe.

"A—ada apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Jaejoong melihat dua orang polisi berseragam. Yoochun, Tiffany serta karyawan lain yang menundukkan kepala tanpa berkata-kata serta Changmin yang menangis meringkuk di lantai.

"Apakah anda Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya seorang polisi.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini ia merasa panik hingga berteriak di depan polisi.

"Duduklah dulu, Jaejoong." Kata polisi itu memegang pundak Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Ada apa ini? Katakan kepadaku!"

"Ini tentang Tuan Shim, Jaejoong. Duduklah!" Akhirnya Yoochun bersuara dan membentak Jaejoong.

Jantung Jaejoong semakin berdetak sangat cepat. "A—apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan Shim?" Lirihnya.

"Dini hari sekitar pukul 1 malam terjadi perampokan di supermarket seberang _cafe_ ini." Polisi itu mulai menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong.

"Tuan Shim?!"

Polisi itu menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan tatapan sedih begitu juga dengan seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tidak percaya. "Tidak‼"

* * *

><p>Dengan rasa sedih yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Jaejoong berjalan ke dalam <em>cafe<em> yang penuh dengan orang. Mereka memakai pakaian hitam dan membawa buket bunga.

Jaejoong masuk dan menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di depan peti mati Tuan Shim.

"Tu—tuan Shim…semoga kau bahagia selalu. Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan bekerja disini." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Jaejoong membungkuk hormat di depan peti mati Tuan Shim.

"Hyung…"

Jaejoong menjadi lebih sedih mendengar suara parau Changmin. Mata Changmin bengkak dan memerah.

"Changmin, bersabarlah." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"A—aku tidak memiliki keluarga lagi." Lirih Changmin.

"Aniya, kau masih memiliki aku dan karyawan_ cafe_. Bukankah kita semua keluarga, eoh?" Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum untuk menghibur Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Semua ini terlalu mendadak."

"Aku tahu, Changmin. Aku tahu. Aku berharap perampok itu ditemukan dan mendapat balasan yang setimpal." Suara Jaejoong berubah. Ia menekankan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Hyung…"

* * *

><p>Malam hari ketika proses pemakaman Tuan Shim selesai, Jaejoong hendak menutup pintu <em>cafe<em>. Tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, ia kembali membayangkan ciuman Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia melupakannya. Sangat salah bila ia mengingat ciuman itu disaat berduka seperti ini.

"Hyung? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Oh, begitu? Kau menginap disini?" Tanya Yunho. Ia melihat Jaejoong menutup pintu cafe dari dalam.

"Sebaiknya hyung masuk dulu." Jaejoong membuka pintu lalu menyalakan lampu cafe.

Yunho masuk dan melihat foto Tuan Shim yang tergantung dihiasi pita hitam.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Tuan Shim, Jaejoong." Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya diam berdiri di samping Yunho. Dalam hati ia berpikir, mengapa Yunho terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah perbuatan tidak senonoh yang ia lakukan?

"Kau juga tahu berita itu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Junsu yang memberitahuku. Ah, dimana anak Tuan Shim berada sekarang?"

"Dia sedang berada di kamar Tuan Shim. Aku merasa tidak enak meninggalkannya seorang diri. Karena itu aku menginap disini."

Yunho mengangguk. Lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi diikuti oleh Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya kematian Tuan Shim adalah masalah serius." Ujar Yunho dengan nada yang serius.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Ini ulah seorang _vampire_."

"Mwo—o?" Jaejoong begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho. Yang benar saja!

"Junsu sangat yakin. Ia masih melacak siapa vampire itu." Yunho menghela nafas. "Kau tenanglah. Junsu pasti akan menangkap vampire itu."

"Ne, hyung. Aku merasa kasihan dengan Changmin. Ia sudah tidak memiliki appa lagi." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa menghiburnya. Menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya." Ujar Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah melihat senyuman itu. Bukan senyuman itu sebenarnya, tapi bibir yang indah itu.

Jaejoong bahkan baru sadar kalau dia berdua saja dengan Yunho di _cafe_ ini. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup.

"A—aku akan berusaha. Hehe…"

Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Tapi pandangan Yunho berubah. Yunho tidak serius lagi.

Tapi menggoda…

"Kau menggemaskan bila seperti itu." Mata musang Yunho memancarkan kilat menggoda.

Jaejoong menelan ludah dengan gugup lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho menggodanya.

"Bi—biasa saja, hyung."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya daritadi aku penasaran. Kau sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman malam itu kepadaku. Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Sekarang, Jaejoong bukan gugup lagi. Tapi seluruh wajahnya berubah menjadi merah sempurna.

"Ah, kau malu ya?"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Little Note :<strong>

Terima kasih buat yang masih menunggu FF ini. Kalian membuatku semakin bersemangat. Maafkan aku bila chapter ini pendek. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk selalu update. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk membuat skripsi untuk memperoleh gelar keduaku. Doakan aku berhasil, ne? Terima kasih!

* * *

><p><strong>Salam Hangat<strong>

**Lady Ze**


	6. Chapter 5

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 5**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>Wanita itu bertekuk lutut di bawah kuasa seorang pria yang duduk dengan angkuh di sebuah kursi. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap dan terasa dingin. Semua berwarna hitam kecuali karpet beludru yang berwarna merah darah.<p>

"Katakan. Kau adalah pengikut setiaku." Suara pria tersebut begitu tajam dan menekan si wanita.

"Y—ya. Aku—."

"Katakan dengan tegas!" Suara pria tersebut semakin tajam dan aura yang sangat jahat menyebar di seluruh ruangan.

"Ya! Aku adalah pengikut setiamu, Tuan Choi Siwon." Wanita tersebut menatap karpet beludru berwarna merah tersebut. Dalam hatinya, ketakutan tersimpan begitu besar terhadap pria tersebut.

Choi Siwon tersenyum puas, dengan gerakan lembut ia menelusuri leher wanita tersebut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Dan dalam sekejap taringnya menancap di leher wanita tersebut, darah demi darah terhisap sempurna olehnya tanpa memperdulikan rintihan dari wanita itu.

"Kau adalah wanita yang sangat bodoh, Tiffany sayangku!"

Kemudian Siwon tertawa dengan kejam setelah puas menghisap darah wanita yang ternyata adalah Tiffany.

Tiffany sangat menyesal, benar dia adalah wanita bodoh. Terlena oleh ketampanan Siwon dan akhirnya menjadi budak dari seorang _vampire _bernama Choi Siwon.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong duduk gelisah di jok mobil Yunho. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba mengajaknya berpergian ke suatu tempat yang ia tidak ketahui. Jalanannya kini semakin gelap dan tertutup pepohonan yang tinggi, semakin menembus hutan yang lebat. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak tahu ia dimana sekarang.<p>

Dalam hati Jaejoong berpikir aneh. Ketakutan muncul ketika ia berpikir Yunho akan menggigitnya seperti wanita _blonde_ saat itu lalu membuangnya di tengah hutan. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menelan ludahnya kasar dan keringat mulai menetes di keningnya.

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu." Yunho bergumam dan segaris senyuman terukir.

"Eh…? Uh..Engh…" Jaejoong merasa gugup. Lagi-lagi Yunho membaca pikirannya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Yunho tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan. Menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Sampai dimana—?" Tiba-tiba sebuah gerbang yang sangat tinggi terlihat di mata Jaejoong. Sekelilingnya ditutupi oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi dengan tembok batu yang tinggi juga.

"Rumah—?" Jaejoong terperangah melihat bangunan itu. Ia yakin bangunan itu sangat tua. "Kenapa ada sebuah rumah yang besar disini, eoh?" Tanyanya tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Lokasinya sangat terpencil dan sangat diluar jangkauan manusia. Lagipula pohon-pohon yang tinggi menutupinya." Yunho menarik nafasnya. "Selamat datang di rumahku."

"Mw—o? Rumah hyung?!"

Yunho terkekeh dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa dari Jaejoong. Sangat menggemaskan dan lucu.

Hei, apa dia sudah dua kali mengatakan 'menggemaskan'?"

"Selamat datang, Tuan Yunho."

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main melihat seorang pelayan pria yang tua membungkuk hormat dengan kearah Yunho kemudian memandangnya dengan wajah sangat datar dan dingin.

"Robert, dia adalah Jaejoong."

Pelayan tua yang bernama Robert itu memandang Jaejoong lalu memandang Yunho. "Dia seorang manusia, Tuan." Ujarnya dengan suara datar dan tenang.

"Ya, aku tahu, Robert."

Robert kembali memandang Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kemudian kembali memandang Yunho lagi. "Tuan dan Nyonya besar telah menunggu anda di ruang makan. Silahkan, Tuan Yunho."

Yunho mengangguk, ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang ketakutan. "Tidak apa-apa. Robert adalah pria yang baik."

Mereka berdua berjalan melalui lorong yang terasa sangat panjang bagi Jaejoong. Kanan kiri lorong tersebut terdapat beberapa pintu yang tertutup. Cahaya lorong begitu minim atau mendekati gelap. Sebuah lampu gantung terdapat di tengah lorong dan beberapa lilin yang berdiri tegak di dinding-dinding lorong. Sungguh menakutkan bagi Jaejoong.

"Apa Robert bukan orang Korea?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memperhatikan foto-foto yang terpajang di sepanjang lorong.

"Dia adalah pelayan setia keluargaku. Dia adalah orang Inggris."

"Oh, begitu. Ja—jadi berapa umurmu—?"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai di ruang makan." Yunho memutus ucapan Jaejoong begitu saja. Ia membuka pintu ruang makan. Disana keluarganya telah berkumpul menunggu kedatangannya.

Jaejoong menjadi sangat ketakutan saat ini. Ia berdiri kaku di kusen pintu ketika seorang wanita mendatanginya, menatapnya, dan menyentuh dadanya dengan kuku runcing yang berwarna merah darah.

"Dia seorang manusia? Oh, Yunho…" Terlihat tatapan tidak suka dari wanita tersebut.

"Umma, ada alasan yang penting mengapa aku membawanya kemari." Yunho memandang Junsu yang tersenyum kepadanya begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu, umma."

Jaejoong tertegun dengan wanita yang adalah ummanya Yunho itu. Ia masih diam ketika wanita itu menyentuh nadi di pergelangan tangannya berjalan perlahan dengan kuku runcingnya hingga telapak tangannya menyentuh jantung Jaejoong yang berdetak kencang.

"Astaga…sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan detak jantung. Begitu indah bagaimana ia bergerak dengan cepat."

Akhirnya Jaejoong bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan tenang ketika wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Kita semua tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi lagi, Yunho, anakku."

Jaejoong hampir terjatuh, lututnya tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Ia tidak bisa menggapai kursi tempat duduknya. Suara itu terlalu tajam hingga bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jaejoong yakin pria itu adalah appanya Yunho.

* * *

><p>Keluarga Yunho berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sebuah karpet bulu terbentang lebar di lantai. Sofa-sofa bernuansa klasik berwarna coklat tersusun rapi.<p>

Jaejoong masih bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan kejadian yang disebut oleh appanya Yunho itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Junsu, ajaklah Jaejoong ke perpustakaan kita. Mungkin dia tertarik untuk membaca disana, sayang." Nyonya besar rumah ini, Nyonya Jung memberi perintah kepada Junsu dengan senyumannya.

"Ne, umma." Junsu menarik Jaejoong kembali ke lorong yang ia lewati tadi menuju perpustakaan yang berada di pintu kedua setelah ruang keluarga.

"Junsu…a—ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

Junsu mendesah panjang. "Keadaanmu dalam bahaya, Jaejoong."

"Bahaya?"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, anak laki-laki itu sedang diincar, ya?" Tuan Jung membakar cerutu miliknya ditemani oleh istri tercintanya yang bermanja-manja di lengannya.<p>

"Ne, appa. Aku yakin appa telah mengetahui hal ini. Dia dalam bahaya besar di luar sana."

"Jadi kamu bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya disini?"

Yunho mengangguk kepada appanya. "Benar. Aku dan Junsu telah mencurigai seorang _vampire_ campuran yang mengincarnya."

"Oh, Yunho…kau mengingatkanku akan Ye wool, sayangku…" Nyonya Jung mendesah. "Wajah mereka pun mirip walaupun Jaejoong seorang pria."

Yunho berkeringat dingin. Bayangan itu kembali teringat. Hal yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Hal yang terjadi 100 tahun yang lalu teringat kembali.

Kediaman Keluarga Jung diserang oleh sekelompok _vampire_ berdarah campuran. Serangan yang sangat mengerikan dan menyebabkan banyak kematian. Para pelayan yang belum terlatih untuk serangan semacam ini tewas seketika di tangan vampire campuran. Robert berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah dengan seorang wanita yang ketakutan.

"Nona Ye Wool, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Jangan bersuara, aku mohon."

Robert berhasil menerobos kawanan _vampire_ yang mengejar mereka.

"Akh—!"

Terkecuali satu vampire yang berada di langit-langit dan langsung menusuk jantung wanita itu yang kini terjatuh di tangga bawah tanah.

"Ro—robert…" Lirihnya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi gaun putihnya.

"Kau‼" Robert menerjang dengan bengis _vampire_ yang membunuh Ye Wool itu dan memusnahkannya hingga menjadi abu. Kemudian Robert buru-buru memangku kepala Ye Wool di atas pahanya.

"Nona Ye Wool—?" Terlambat. Perlahan wanita itu berubah menjadi butiran-butiran abu dan hanya gaun putihnya yang tersisa.

"Robert…! Robert…! Apa yang terjadi….!" Yunho berteriak ketika ia telah menghabisi _vampire-vampire_ yang menyerbu rumahnya. Yunho terduduk lemas di tangga ketika melihat gaun putih Ye Wool, wanita tercintanya tergeletak di atas tangga.

"Ye Wool…! Ye Wool…! Tidak…!"

Nafas Yunho memburu. Keringatnya semakin deras mengalir hingga ummanya mengusap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Yunhoku…tenanglah, anakku…" Dalam sekejap, Yunho tertidur di atas pangkuan ummanya. Ummanya menghipnotisnya agar ia tertidur.

"Anakku yang malang. Anakku yang harus kehilangan cinta sejatinya." Nyonya Jung mengusap kepala Yunho penuh kasih.

"Dan kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. Bukankah kau berpikir seperti itu, istriku?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Pria bernama Jaejoong itu bukanlah kekasih Yunho dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, suamiku! Aku tidak ingin pria itu menjadi musibah bagi keluarga kita!"

"Sudah terlambat." Tuan Jung menghisap cerutunya. "Junsu sudah memberitahuku tentang hubungan terlarang mereka. Dan sekarang, seorang _vampire_ jahat memburunya hanya untuk mengetahui keberadaan kita."

Nyonya Jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik. "Tidak! Tidak!" Air matanya keluar setelah sekian lama. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakiti Yunhoku lagi!"

* * *

><p>Tanpa sadar Jaejoong meneteskan air mata mendengarkan cerita Junsu. Ia memandang sebuah lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik tergantung indah di dinding perpustakaan. Ia sempat kaget karena wanita tersebut mirip dengannya.<p>

"Jadi, kesalahan Yunho adalah mencintai wanita itu…?" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup.

Junsu mendesah. "Pemimpin kami melarang kami untuk mencintai manusia."

"Bukankah Ye Wool itu _vampire_?"

"Pada akhirnya Ye Wool noona menjadi vampire. Kekuatan cinta kepada Yunho hyung mengalahkannya."

"Jadi— kenapa _vampire_ campuran memburu keluargamu saat itu? Aku masih tidak mengerti, Junsu."

Junsu mendesah lagi. "Kehidupan ini seperti sebuah drama yang tidak berakhir. Para _vampire_ menjijikan itu menginginkan kedudukan appa untuk menguasai Seoul. Dan…" Junsu mendesah untuk ketiga kalinya. "Pemimpin kami memiliki hukum yang jelas bagi kami yang mencintai manusia."

"Apakah pemimpin kalian dan _vampire_ campuran itu ada hubungannya? Tidakkah kau berpikir seperti itu, Junsu?"

Junsu membeku ditempatnya. Matanya melotot karena terkejut. Matanya berubah menjadi merah.

"Jun—su?"

"Kim Jaejoong, kau jenius!"

* * *

><p>Kini Jaejoong seorang diri di perpustakaan. Ia duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap ke jendela. Ia bisa memandang bulan dengan jelas. Sebuah selimut coklat yang berada di atas sofa dipakainya untuk menutup tubuhnya yang dingin.<p>

Jaejoong membaca sebuah novel berbahasa Inggris. Novel yang terlihat sangat tua dan beraksen Inggris. Dan beberapa nama terlihat sangat aneh baginya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho. Yunho berjalan perlahan dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"E—h?" Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. "Hyu—ng…?"

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan dengan irama yang sama. Jaejoong terkejut dan ingin melepaskannya namun Yunho menahannya, mendorongnya hingga ia terbaring di atas sofa. Yunho mencengkeram kedua tangannya dan melumat bibirnya semakin dalam.

Bibir Jaejoong terbuka seolah membiarkan Yunho untuk menembusnya lebih dalam.

"Hyung—?"

Rintihan Jaejoong tidak didengar oleh Yunho. Yunho semakin dalam menekan tangan Jaejoong yang ia cengkeram. Bibirnya bergerak turun ke leher Jaejoong. Mengecupnya perlahan mengikuti nadi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin menangis. Ia tahu ia dalam bahaya dan tidak bisa bergerak di bawah tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong menutup matanya ketika Yunho membuka kemeja yang ia pakai.

Yunho menggeram di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Taringnya terlihat jelas oleh Jaejoong.

"A—astaga…! Hyung…!"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Little Note:

Terima kasih untuk review, saran dan kritiknya. Terima kasih banyak!

* * *

><p>Salam Hangat<p>

Lady Ze


	7. Chapter 6

**In Midnight With You**

**Chapter 6**

**Author : **Lady Ze

**Tittle :** In Midnight With You

**Main Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

**Disclaimer :**

Tokoh dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya. Saya hanya menggunakan nama mereka. Dan cerita asli milik saya.

**Summary :**

Kisah cinta antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang terlarang.

Jung Yunho

Seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke _cafe_ di tempat Jaejoong bekerja ketika tengah malam tiba.

Kim Jaejoong

Setelah lulus sekolah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota besar yaitu Seoul. Berkerja di sebuah _cafe_ membuat kehidupannya sedikit lebih baik.

Kisah cinta ini mungkin tidak seperti kisah cinta biasanya. Mereka menjalankan suatu kisah cinta terlarang dan menentang dunia.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka?

* * *

><p>Jaejoong ketakutan bukan main melihat Yunho yang beda dari biasanya. Jaejoong sangat terkejut secara tiba-tiba Yunho membuka kemejanya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Jaejoong untuk memandang tubuh berotot Yunho yang terbentuk sempurna. Dalam hati ia memuji tubuh itu dan kemudian kembali sadar bahwa ia dalam bahaya.<p>

"Hyung—."

Jaejoong menutup matanya kembali di saat Yunho kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lembut tapi terasa beda. Beda dari ciuman Yunho malam itu. ciuman ini lembut tapi Jaejoong merasa ini terasa aneh.

Yunho berhenti menciumnya. Hawa nafas Yunho menerpa permukaan wajahnya membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ye Wool…"

Ye Wool katanya—?

Entah kenapa, hati Jaejoong merasa sakit. Perasaan tidak suka menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga pria itu terduduk di atas lantai. Jaejoong mengancing kemejanya dengan cepat dan air mata yang menggenang hingga membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Ja—jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang terlihat bingung di atas lantai perpustakaan. Kemudian Yunho menatap dirinya sendiri yang tidak berpakaian dan kembali menatap Jaejoong yang menangis.

"A—apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada bingung. Ia berdiri dan ingin menyentuh pipi Jaejoong yang basah oleh air mata, tapi secepat kilat Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho.

"Aku mau pulang! Antarkan aku pulang!" Seru Jaejoong dengan emosi yang tinggi.

"Astaga! Apa aku benar-benar menyakitimu? Maafkan aku, Jaejoong." Yunho terlihat panik. Yunho kembali mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong kembali menepisnya.

" Aku mau pulang!"

"Jaejoong—."

"Hyung, berhentilah bicara." Junsu masuk secara tiba-tiba ke ruang perpustakaan diikuti oleh Robert. Junsu memandang Robert yang berada di belakangnya. "Tolong antar Jaejoong ke kamar, Robert."

"Ya, Tuan Junsu."

Robert membantu tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetaran untuk berdiri dari duduknya. Sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong tetapi ia masih menangis.

"Pastikan kau menjaga kamarnya, Robert."

"Ya, Tuan Junsu."

Jaejoong ingin sekali bertanya kepada Junsu, kenapa Robert harus menjaganya? Tapi suasana malam ini terlalu dingin dan ketegangan tercipta. Jadi, Jaejoong hanya menurut dan mengikuti Robert menuju kamar.

"Junsu, ada apa? Kenapa Jaejoong menangis?"

Junsu mendesah. "Kau keterlaluan, hyung! Kau sudah menyakitinya."

"A—pa? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Junsu menggeleng kepalanya. "Sepertinya ada yang memperdayai pikiranmu. Sengaja membuatmu untuk menyakiti Jaejoong."

"Umma?! Pasti umma! Hanya umma yang bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Junsu mendesah lagi. "Aku tahu hyung bisa menebaknya. Umma hanya ingin melindungimu, hyung…"

"Tidak bisa! Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam keluarga kita! Pasti banyak vampire jahat yang memburunya! Kau tahu itu, Junsu!" Kilat marah tercipta di mata Yunho.

"Ne. Appa, umma dan aku tahu itu. Kita bisa menyembunyikan Jaejoong disini sampai kita mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang memburu keluarga kita. Tapi—." Junsu menggantung ucapannya. Ia memandang kasihan ke arah Yunho. "Kau tidak boleh menemui Jaejoong. Itulah keputusan appa dan umma, hyung."

Kilat marah semakin terlihat di mata Yunho yang kini berubah menjadi warna merah. Ia menggertak giginya dengan kuat. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Junsu!"

"Kenapa?" Kini Junsu tertawa mengejek Yunho. "Apa hyung memiliki perasaan khusus terhadapnya atau—." Lagi-lagi Junsu menggantung ucapannya. "Hyung hanya menganggapnya sebagai Ye Wool noona seperti tadi?"

"Seperti tadi?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku mengetahuinya, hyung. Hyung mengatakan di hadapan Jaejoong bahwa hyung mencintai Ye Wool noona."

Yunho mendecih. "Itu karena aku di bawah pengaruh umma yang memperdayai pikiranku."

"Tidak!" Junsu mendekat ke arah Yunho dan menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di jantung Yunho yang tidak berdetak lagi. "Itu adalah murni perasaan hyung sendiri." Junsu memutar-mutar jarinya disana. "Hyung sangat merindukan Ye Wool noona sehingga tanpa sadar menyebutnya di hadapan Jaejoong yang mirip dengan Ye Wool noona.

"Junsu…" Yunho mencengkeram kepalanya merasa pusing. "Aku tidak tahu." Gumamnya.

"Wah…wah…anakku merasa bingung? Bingung karena pria tadi?" Tiba-tiba Nyonya Jung masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan nada bicaranya sedikit mengejek Yunho.

"Umma." Junsu mundur dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Yunho bersama Nyonya Jung. Memberi mereka privasi.

"Umma. Tolong berhenti memperdayai pikiranku lagi. Sama sekali tidak berguna." Yunho ingin berteriak, membentak. Tapi tidak bisa, karena dia sedang bicara dengan ummanya yang dihormatinya.

Nyonya Jung melipat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, Yunho." Nyonya Jung sedikit mendesah. "Tapi jangan berhubungan dengan pria itu lagi. Junsu sudah memberitahunya, kan?"

Yunho membungkam mulutnya. Ia duduk di atas sofa membelakangi ummanya. Nyonya Jung tahu kalau Yunho tidak menyetujuinya dan ia tidak peduli hal itu. Nyonya Jung keluar dari ruang perpustakaan meninggalkan Yunho seorang diri.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari terasa lebih lama hari ini bagi Jaejoong. Ia memandang jendela besar yang tertutup tirai berbahan sutra berwarna hitam. Langkahnya yang malas memaksanya untuk membuka tirai tersebut karena ia merasa kamar tersebut terlalu gelap. Jaejoong menarik tirai tersebut dan sinar matahari langsung menerangi ke dalam kamar.<p>

Betapa kagetnya Jaejoong menyadari bahwa kamar tersebut begitu besar. Tempat tidur besar, sebuah lemari pakaian besar dan sebuah sofa tunggal menghadap ke arah jendela. Karpetnya terasa sangat lembut melebihi karpet di flat tempat tinggalnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Jaejoong kembali teringat akan ucapan Yunho malam itu. Dia bisa memaafkan Yunho yang menciumnya namun ia tidak bisa memaafkan ucapan Yunho.

Suara ketukan terdengar jelas dari balik pintu kamar. Jaejoong sedikit terburu-buru membukanya. Ia mengira Robert yang mengetuk karena pria tua itu berjanji untuk mengantarkan sarapan pagi kepadanya. Namun dugaan Jaejoong salah, Yunho-lah yang mengetuk pintunya dan berdiri di sana. Jaejoong kembali merasa ketakutan dan kecewa sekaligus.

"Jaejoong, aku perlu bicara denganmu mengenai semalam." Jaejoong menemukan penyesalan yang sangat dalam dari pandangan Yunho. Hatinya pun merasa luluh dan membiarkan Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya karena sinar matahari yang terlalu silau. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan ruangan yang cerah. Biasanya seluruh ruangan di rumahnya selalu tertutup tirai berwarna hitam, hanya lilin-lilin dan lampu gantung yang menerangi ruangan rumahnya.

Yunho berjalan ke area yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, tepatnya di sebelah jendela besar agak tertutup oleh tirai hitam. Jaejoong mengikutinya tapi ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, mengambil jarak yang aman dari Yunho. Alasannya yaitu agar ia bisa langsung meloncat ke pintu kamar dan berlari sepanjang lorong meneriakkan nama Junsu atau Robert.

Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu Yunho untuk berbicara. Sudah beberapa menit pria itu berdiri disana tapi hanya memandangnya saja. Kemudian bibir Yunho mulai terbuka untuk mulai berbicara dan Jaejoong menatapnya.

"Semalam ummaku memperdayai pikiranku. Alasannya panjang dan aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Aku akan melewati bagian itu dan aku akan meminta maaf di bagian akhir dimana aku mengucapkan nama Ye Wool."

Sialan! Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati. Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Dia ketakutan setengah mati di bagian Yunho menciumnya, menyentuh lehernya, membuka kemejanya dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

Tapi…tidak masalah. Bagian akhir dimana kata-kata menyakitkan itu diucapkannya masih berputar-putar dipikirannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Jaejoong dengan senyuman palsu. Ia mampu menutupi perasaan sakit hatinya dengan sempurna. Memang terlalu aneh bila ia merasa sakit hati. Pertama, dia bukan kekasih Yunho. Kedua, mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Ketiga, jadi apakah Jaejoong mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Yunho dan mengaku g-a-y?

"Tidak! Kau berbohong!" Suara Yunho begitu tajam dan menakutkan. Aura hitam terlihat mengelilingi tubunya membuat Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar Yunho. Ia lupa bahwa Yunho bisa membaca pikirannya. "Jadi, apa aku harus menangis, marah, dan berteriak disini? Apa aku harus begitu jelasnya mengatakan bahwa hatiku terasa sakit ketika hyung menganggap diriku Ye Wool, huh?!"

Yunho menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong. Ia melipat kedua tangannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia seberani itu, mengatakan kata-kata itu. Bahkan Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari ke arah pintu kamar.

Tapi perkiraannya meleset jauh. Pandangan Yunho semakin melemah. Mata musangnya kembali bersedih seperti awal dia mendatangi Jaejoong. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong walaupun sinar matahari mengusiknya.

"Jaejoong…maafkan aku." Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku mohon hapus semua perasaanmu kepadaku. Itu tidak akan berhasil." Yunho menatap Jaejoong hingga terasa menusuk dalam dirinya. "Kita tahu bahwa saat ini mungkin saja kau sedang diburu dan tidak bisa kembali bebas diluar sana. Junsu benar, sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu walaupun satu rumah. Aku akan berusaha menghindarimu."

Tidak! Tidak! Batin Jaejoong berteriak dan Yunho tersenyum tipis saat itu.

"Hentikan! Jangan berkata bodoh seperti itu!" Yunho menarik tangannya. "Ini demi kebaikan kita semua, Jaejoong." Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Robert akan melayanimu selama kau tinggal disini."

"A—aku baik-baik saja. Tenanglah. Tidak ada perasaan seperti yang hyung pikirkan itu." Jaejoong tersenyum. Dalam pikirannya ia memikirkan ummanya sambil melirik Yunho yang diam di depannya.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sebelum Robert memeriksamu." Yunho langsung memutar badannya dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong begitu saja tanpa salam perpisahan.

Jaejoong berpikir dalam hati. Ternyata Yunho tidak bisa membaca pikirannya tadi. Ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menerimanya, hyung!"

* * *

><p>Yunho tersenyum mengejek dari balik pintu kamar Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar ahli dalam membaca pikiran Jaejoong walaupun tadi ia melihat kilasan wajah umma Jaejoong. Dan ia bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Jaejoong tadi.<p>

Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Gumamnya dalam hati meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Yunho bingung akan perasaannya terhadap Jaejoong. Ia merasa senang bersama Jaejoong. Apakah benar Yunho memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Jaejoong yang disebut cinta?

* * *

><p>Robert bersama seorang pelayan wanita masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Robert menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong bahwa pelayan wanita itu akan membantu Jaejoong selama berada di rumah ini. Robert menyesal karena ia tidak bisa terus-menerus membantu Jaejoong. Ia adalah kepala pelayan rumah ini dan tugasnya sangat banyak.<p>

"Jaejoong, dia akan membantumu. Kau tidak perlu sungkan untuk menyuruhnya." Ujar Robert.

Jaejoong mengamati pelayan wanita yang masih muda itu. Kulit pucat dan mata berwarna biru laut. Rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap. Jelas sekali bukan manusia. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia memikirkan bagaimana bila pelayan tersebut tiba-tiba menggigitnya?

"Namanya adalah Amy. Dia adalah anak perempuanku, Jaejoong." Robert memandang ke arah Amy.

"Anak perempuanmu?" Jaejoong tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya. Hanya dia yang tersisa dari keluargaku saat Tuan Jung menyelamatkan kami dari perang di masa lalu."

Jaejoong mengamati lagi Amy kemudian mengamati Robert. Ia menemukan kemiripan di mata mereka yang berwarna sama. Tapi, rambut mereka tidak sama.

"Istriku orang Korea. Di masa lalu, aku pergi ke Korea seorang diri di saat muda dan bertemu istriku yang cantik. Kami memiliki dua orang anak. Dan hanya Amy yang berhasil selamat bersamaku."

Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ternyata di balik wajah datar Robert, ia menyimpan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Tuan Jung menawarkan kehidupan yang abadi bagiku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena aku ingin sekali membunuh tentara penjajah yang membunuh istri serta anak keduaku."

"Appa, cukup!" Amy memekik dengan suaranya yang parau. Ia memandang Robert kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena ia tahu perilaku tidak sopannya itu.

Robert tersenyum. "Nah, Jaejoong. Seperti kataku tadi, tidak usah sungkan untuk menyuruh Amy. Dia agak pendiam tapi ia berhati baik." Robert tersenyum lagi kemudian keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Ma—af. Appa saya memang suka bercerita yang tidak penting seperti itu." Amy terlihat gugup. "Saya akan menyiapkan air mandi anda, Tuan Jaejoong." Amy langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut, tapi tidak berapa lama ia kembali lagi dan memberikan secarik kertas yang dilipat kepada Jaejoong.

"Maaf, saya hampir melupakannya, Tuan Jaejoong." Amy mendekati Jaejoong. "Ini adalah pesan dari Tuan Yunho. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya kecuali kita berdua, Tuan Jaejoong." Bisik Amy kepada Jaejoong. Lalu ia kembali lagi ke kamar mandi.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia segera membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear Jaejoong,_

_Tengah malam turunlah ke halaman belakang rumah ini tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Tanyalah kepada Amy jalan menuju halaman belakang. Aku menunggumu disana._

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak sangat cepat. Apa maksudnya? Untuk apa? Apakah Yunho akan membawanya kabur? Loh?! Yang jelas Jaejoong harus berhasil kesana tanpa ketahuan siapapun. Dengan cepat ia merobek-robek kertas tersebut dan membuangnya.

"Air mandi anda telah siap, Tuan Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memandang Amy yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Apakah kau bisa menungguku hingga selesai mandi? Aku ingin ke halaman belakang rumah ini."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Jaejoong." Amy tersenyum menatap Jaejoong."

* * *

><p>Tengah malam Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap. Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tadi siang ia dan Amy sudah menuju halaman belakang dan lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Cukup turun tangga kemudian belok kiri dan jalan lurus mengikuti lorong hingga melihat sebuah pintu.<p>

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan dengan mantel musim dinginnya. Sebisa mungkin ia berjalan tanpa membuat sebuah bunyi. Cukup berjalan dengan tenang seperti angin, kan?

Sedikit lagi! Jaejoong sudah melihat pintu tersebut. Rasanya ingin berlari, tapi pasti sangat berisik. Apalagi pintu tersebut dekat dengan kamar Robert.

CKLEK

Jaejoong menghela napas merasa lega. Ia berhasil membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya. Ia ingin tersenyum melihat Yunho bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Terlihat sangat tampan.

"Kau berhasil? Masuklah."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong tidak tahu Yunho akan membawanya kemana. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Sesekali Jaejoong mencium parfum Yunho yang memabukkannya dan sangat ingin membuatnya tidur di pelukan Yunho. Oke, terlalu aneh untuk saat ini memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong terloncat dari jok mobil. Ternyata tadi dia tertidur selama perjalanan. Ah, Jaejoong memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa tertidur. Apa ia mendengkur? Apa air liurnya menetes? Ah, malu sekali!

Jaejoong turun dari mobil Yunho dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari mereka berada dimana. Yang benar saja!

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mengantarmu pulang." Gumam Yunho.

"Pu—pulang? Bukankah—."

"Sst…Junsu akan menemanimu disini. Sebenarnya aku dan Junsu ingin memancing ketua _vampire_ darah campuran yang memburu keluargaku. Mengurungmu di rumahku tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah."

Jaejoong berpikir. Benar juga!

"Well, aku menyerah dengan kalian berdua." Junsu tiba-tiba muncul. "Aku memikirkan ucapanmu, Jaejoong. Kau membuatku terus berpikir. Apakah benar ada hubungan antara ketua kami dengan _vampire_ darah campuran ini? Kalau memang benar, apa tujuannya?"

"Begitu?"

"Ya, dan saat ini mereka mengejarmu. Jadi, aku membutuhkanmu disini. Tanpa Yunho hyung!" Junsu menatap tajam Yunho.

"Ta—tapi. Ucapan Yunho tadi pagi?" Jaejoong merasa bingung. Bukankah Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bebas di luar sini lagi?

"Junsu menjagamu. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini." Yunho mendesah.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebaiknya aku masuk ke dalam _flat_ kecilmu itu, Jaejoong. Berikan kuncinya."

Dengan tatapan bingung, Jaejoong memberikan kunci _flat_-nya. Ia dan Yunho berdiri di pinggir jalan. Keningnya berkerut dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku dan Junsu berunding tadi siang. Aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku tidak bisa melepasmu." Yunho menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong. "Karena aku menginginkanmu." Yunho semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Mulut Jaejoong ternganga. Matanya melotot karena terkejut bukan main. Tunggu! Semuanya terlalu cepat untuk dicerna. Tadi siang Yunho berkata bahwa Jaejoong harus menghapus perasaannya tapi kenapa sekarang pria itu malah mengatakan bahwa mencintainya?

"Tadi siang…aku hanya berusaha mengelabui umma dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. Umma sedang mengawasi pikiranku seperti aku yang selalu mengawasi pikiranmu, Jaejoong." Tatapan Yunho melembut. Ia tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas senyuman itu. Kemudian wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan bibir Yunho menempel di atas bibir Jaejoong. Yunho menciumnya dengan lembut dan sangat beda seperti kejadian tadi malam.

Lutut Jaejoong terasa lemas karena ciuman Yunho yang memabukkan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan membalas kelembutan ciuman Yunho.

"Ya! berhentilah kalian!" Junsu berteriak dari balkon lantai dua. Ia merasa jengah melihat hal tersebut.

Di bawah sana, Yunho langsung melepas ciumannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat merah.

"Sana, susullah Junsu. Aku harus pulang ke rumah menemui appaku."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung menyusul Junsu yang menunggunya di balkon lantai dua _flat_-nya.

"Aku menyerah. Benar-benar menyerah dengan Yunho hyung dan kau. Kekuatan cinta kalian yang tidak kalian sadari sebelumnya benar-benar membunuh segalanya." Junsu mengangkat pundaknya. Sepertinya ia suka melakukan hal tersebut. "Termasuk aku. Aku telah menentang peraturan dari appa dan bekerja sama dengan Yunho hyung. Sial!" Junsu tertawa hambar.

"Eng—h…apakah berbahaya?"

Junsu memandang dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Kau masih bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja sangat berbahaya! Aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya, kan? Hukum ketua kami sangat jelas!" Junsu menjentikkan jarinya. "Kecuali kau rela berkorban seperti Ye Wool noona di masa lalu."

"Menjadi _vampire_—?"

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti FF ini. Terima kasih juga untuk yang review, follow dan favorite FF ini. Review kalian menjadi semangat bagiku untuk melanjutkan FF ini dengan cepat. <em>Terima kasih banyak!

* * *

><p>Salam Hangat<p>

Lady Ze


End file.
